Rivalité de Noël
by TsukiyomiKyoko
Summary: Quand un rendez-vous ne se déroule pas comme prévu, Matt et Near passent un bon révéillon. MattxNear Pas de lemon, x


Petit One-shoot de Nowel, cadeau ! Avec un couple craquant et si peu exploité…

Rivalités de Noël

Matt courait le long de l'avenue, où des dizaines de passants se dépêchaient de trouver un abri contre la pluie. Mais lui, la pluie, elle ne le gênait pas, tant qu'il pouvait voir Mello.

Oui, aujourd'hui, Matt était heureux. Heureux et excité à l'idée d'avoir enfin un rendez-vous avec son blond psychopathe préféré. Celui que Near et lui s'étaient si longtemps disputé. Il avait gagné, c'était lui, que Mello avait choisi. Quelle ne fut pas sa joie, quelques jours auparavant, lorsqu'il avait découvert cette lettre, glissée sous la porte de sa chambre universitaire, qui lui était adressée, de la part du blond.

La pluie qui menaçait la ville depuis maintenant plus d'une heure s'était mise à tomber, glaciale. En ce merveilleux début de soirée du 24 décembre, la température n'était pas assez fraîche pour admettre un noël blanc. C'était sûrement le seul point noir de la soirée. A quel point le rendez-vous aurait pu être romantique, s'il avait neigé ?

Matt arriva bientôt en vue du petit square indiqué dans l'invitation. Il s'arrêta devant une vitrine, et s'observa sous tous les angles, ajusta ses lunettes sur son front, se fit un sourire charmeur et consulta sa montre. Il avait déjà cinq minutes de retard. Il reprit sa course en direction de la fontaine, au milieu du square.

Là, à l'abri des regards, assis sur le rebord de la fontaine, il n'y avait pas Mello, mais Near, son éternel rival. Celui-ci ne semblait pas être présent depuis peu et était déjà humide et frigorifié, n'ayant pas songé à enfiler un manteau par-dessus ses sempiternels habits blancs, trop grands pour lui.

Near releva la tête dans sa direction.

« -Matt ? Que fais-tu là ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, non ?

-Je suis ici pour un rendez-vous. Il fit une pause, jetant un regard moqueur vers le roux. Avec Mello.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes encore comme conneries ? S'emporta Matt. C'est avec moi qu'il a rendez-vous ici ! C'est moi qu'il a choisi, moi qui ai gagné !

-De toute évidence non, répondit Near, serein. Puisque moi aussi, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui.

-D'accord, très bien, Fulmina Matt. Attendons-le ici, il te dira que tu t'es trompé ! »

Rageusement, Matt s'assit sur le bord de la fontaine, à côté de son rival, et lui tourna le dos.

Ils attendirent alors comme cela pendant près d'une demi-heure, et ce fût le roux qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

« -Il en met, du temps.

-Il est en retard, fit remarquer Near, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. »

Matt préféra se taire, et lui jeta un regard noir. Le silence se réinstalla, et il ne put s'empêcher d'observer son rival. Ses cheveux blancs-argentés étaient désordonnés et détrempés par la pluie. Ses joues et son nez étaient rougis par le froid, ce qui lui donnait un air d'enfant qui fit, malgré leur rivalité, rougir Matt. Pour terminer le tableau, les vêtements du jeune homme étaient maintenant trempés, et se collaient à sa peau. Il frissonna, puis sentit le regard du roux sur lui. Il tourna la tête vers Matt, et plongea pour la première fois ses yeux dans les siens. Ce fut la première fois que leurs regards se croisaient véritablement, et aussi la première fois qu'ils ressentirent un tel sentiment l'un envers l'autre. Ce sentiment, ils avaient beau penser et se répéter qu'ils aiment Mello, mais c'était la première fois aussi qu'ils le ressentaient aussi intensément. Jamais ils n'avaient ressenti une telle chose pour Mello, ni pour personne d'autre.

Hypnotisé par le regard de son rival, Matt s'approcha lentement de lui. Et comme s'il répondait à une question que le roux avait silencieusement formulée, Near ferma les yeux, et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Aussitôt, Matt entoura l'albinos de ses bras musclés, et l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné qui fut tellement intense que les jeunes hommes ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils tombaient à la renverse, droit dans la fontaine. L'eau glacée les rappela à la réalité, et c'est transis de froid et trempés jusqu'aux os qu'ils s'en extirpèrent, enjambèrent le rebord de pierre, et s'embrassèrent pour la seconde fois.

Satisfait, Mello se décolla de l'arbre contre lequel il se tenait caché, et s'éloigna, pensant à la tranquillité que lui offrait cette toute nouvelle idylle entre ses soupirants. Quoi de mieux pour ne plus être ennuyé que de les mettre ensemble ? Quelle idée géniale il avait eue, vraiment ! Ce coup était classique, mais qu'est-ce qu'il marchait bien…

C'est ce soir là que la rivalité entre Matt en Near a laissé place à une histoire d'amour faite pour durer le plus longtemps possible… Jusqu'à ce que les fangirls du MelloxMatt et MelloxNear ne les séparent cruellement.

Et voilà… Joyeux Nowel ! Sont-ils pas meugnons ?

Et puis… Tout le monde se dispute pour décider de qui est le meilleur couple entre MelloxMatt et MelloxNear, mais pourquoi y'a jamais le MattxNear ?

Même si je préfère le MelloxNear (pas taper !) ce couple là ne mérite-t-il pas le détour ?

M'enfin bon.

Z'allez m'laisser à mes délires, sinon j'vais vous contaminer…

Bye,

Tsukiyomi Kyoko


End file.
